Banshee's Wail
The Banshee's Wail is located in The Cobbles. The two-story building was large and elegantly built, albeit somewhat disheveled. The ground floor was the taproom featuring the bar and a large number of tables and dark, anonymous booths. One of the more notable decorations was a stuffed baby griffon mounted over the bar. The only lighting was provided by many yellow hanging lantern, which hang about near the ceiling. The furniture was stout wood marked by any number of nicks and slashes from swords and knives. Individual tables were cordoned off with hanging tapestries that provided visual (but not vocal) privacy. The upper floor was filled with private meeting rooms, which could be rented either by the candle—the time it took a short taper to burn down—or by the evening. The name is derived from an unusual haunting: a ghostly female Elven voice heard periodically throughout the establishment. When she sings,the singing is quiet, but can be heard quite clearly. It was most often described as both beautiful and mournful. The identity of the singer is unknown, but it is clear that her song was a lament for a lover lost during the fall of Noxi. No other music was permitted inside the Banshee's Wail. The establishment serves virtually every kind of alcohol from the region. It is also known for its melted cheese sandwiches (spicing optional), pickles, and fist-sized twists of pretzels. All food is heavily salted to make patrons drink more. The tavern is also famed for a thick mutton stew beloved by many sick or merchants. This stew consisted of all leavings from the rest of the cooking, soured ale, wine dregs, etc. It was thrown into a huge cauldron that was constantly kept at a simmer. A number of folk in Alverna are quite fond of the stew, and some very reputable folk would come to the Banshee's Wail for the sole purpose of eating it. The Banshee's Wail catered to persons on the wrong side of the law, but it was more popular with adventerers and independent operators than with the established organizations of the underworld, who tended to frequent the Bronze Bugel. The city watch has an arrangement with the management and could be expected to maintain a comfortable distance unless a full-scale brawl erupted inside. People came to the Banshee's Wail to do business of all sorts, most of it illicit. Fences, smugglers, assassins-for-hire, and many adventurers with hard-earned coin and tall tales to tell would drink at the establishment. Hired muscle and miscellaneous person's of ill repute from up and down the Clayth were often found within as well. Patrons were expected to go armed and were completely responsible for their own safety. Murders were not unheard of, especially upon the dim and winding staircases. Prices *Ale sold for 4 cp per tankard *Stout sold for 8 cp per tankard *Wine sold for 10 cp per tall glass *Ghostrum (dark, licorice-laced drink from the Darkwell) sells for 2 sp per flagon *Mutton Stew sells for 2 sp per mug, and 1 sp extra for a large bowl *All servings of other food were 1 sp (one serving made half a meal for most people)